epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SkeepTieel/R-Dash 5000 vs Sinistar. Epic Rap Battles: Ponies vs Anything 3
I AM SINISKEEP CRUSH KILL DESTROY SWAG In this installment of 'Skeep Can't Get Personalities Right Or Rap At All', we have the philosphical genius, Sinistar against Austrian wannabe, R-Dash 5000. Thanks to Jack: for proofreading Thanks to Legion: for writing for a special guest. Thanks to Leandro: for making me a sandwich Beat Kustom - Bake Another Cake https://soundcloud.com/skiptilemusic/bake-another-cake/s-Zgab0 Cast Max Gilardi as R-Dash (voice and animation) and Sinistar (animation) EpicLLOYD as Sinistar (voice) Battle VERSUS Sinistar I AM SINISTAR! Sinister star, haunting arcades near and far! You’re a retard! Tardy terminator tailored by Twilight’s sparks You’re a work of fiction! I liked you better when you were in the music business I don’t need one of those little Sonic Rainbooms to diss you out of existence I’ll knock you into a comatose and mix you with Furries in a Blender! By the end of this, I’ll leave you more fucked up than your inventor! ARGH! I’m a philosophical genius, I’m ingenious and devious! You’re tedious and grevious! Spitting the meanest rap Sinibombs that’ll launch your egregious team all the way to Venus R-Dash 5000 I WILL CRUSH YOU WITH MY SWAG, SUPERIOR IN EVERY POSSIBILITY RAPS ARE AT MAXIMUM LEVEL, I HOPE YOU ARE GILAR-EADY TURN THE VOLUME UP FAGGOT, I CAN’T HEAR YOU THROUGH THAT TELEPHONE DASHING FAST, PREPARE FOR THE WRATH OF MY FIVE THOUSAND CLONES I’M READY FOR YOUR DELAYED RAPS, WHAT? YOU’RE HAVING ANOTHER CRASH? I’LL LASH AT YOUR ASS, FAG! YOU DEFY GRAVITY WHILE I’M ROCKING A JETPACK YOUR PIXELLY TRICKERY CAN’T HIDE THE FACT YOUR ATTACKS ARE BLUNT YOU’RE A WORK OF FICTION! Rainbow Dash He just said the same thing you crazy cunt! *''laughs obnoxiously''* (A group of R-Dashes fly past, repeating “Swag”) Sinistar WROOOOOAR! Devouring all of you wouldn’t even fulfill my hunger! Shedding more blood from your bitch-ass than when your pony form was younger No centaurs to give you assistance, your disses more broken than your system! You’re like your gender; non-existent! Repeating four words? Aren’t you persistent?! My edgy rhymes like Spikes, would dismantle this group of metal freaks You and your immigrant machines belong in Rarity’s boutique These Sinibombs won’t Dore-miss! They adore me, you’re known by bronies I’ll turn this Derpy douchebag into a toaster cozy as my trophy! Rainbow Dash Woah, woah, wait up you assholes, lemme have a shot at this. Rainbow Titan Bitch! Fighting this monotone dick with erratic movements Your rhymes are pure horse shit, and hard to construe I didn’t expect much from this edgy bitch, no Helements to Armor you Don’t need the Sword of the Holy Titans to decapitate you with disses You’ll be disgusted by my rhymes, you wouldn’t want to rap against it I get wing-boned all the time, like Ponyville, I’ll leave you burnin’ Nothin’ Sweet or scary about this Bot, you’re just a pathetic, loser, virgin Ultron This time the battle really starts, along with a technological revolution You’ll be bound by my lyrical parts, there are no strings on my VISION Head back to the eighties, before I take you down harder than Kang Outrace R in a Mercedes, all Star philosophises don’t mean a thang Taking down more than planetoids, just call me the Space Knight Far more than you petty androids, run, run, run from this fight Time to dot mov it back to your room, in rapping I’m a Defender Pympoint accuracy is your Doctor Doom as I finish these pretenders! WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE! EPIC-RAP- (logo is shocked) RAP-RAP-BATTLES: PONIES VS ANYTHING! Poll WHO WON!? Sinistar R-Dash 5000 and Rainbow Dash Ultron Hint A battle with a Pokemon Rap Meanings how the fuck do I make this collapsable or something Sinistar I AM SINISTAR! Sinister star, haunting arcades near and far! ' Sinistar greets Rainbow Dash by introducing himself as Sinistar. He says he is a sinister star who sp00kz da living hell out of the arcades he was in. He is known for his arcade game released in 1982, where he sounded sinister and creepy as fuck. '''You’re a retard! Tardy terminator tailored by Twilight’s sparks ' Sinistar is attempting to mimic the PONY.MOV’s type of vocabulary, using words like retard. Sinistar is saying that R-Dash is mentally challenged, though being a robot. R-Dash’s movements are very slow/tardy as seen in Magic.MOV. He was created by Twilight Sparkle to replace the real Rainbow Dash, but instead started to terminate Ponyville. '''You’re a work of fiction! I liked you better when you were in the music business Sinistar is stating that R-Dash is a work of fiction. Wow, what a fucking hypocrite. R-Dash’s voice samples were made into a song by multiple Brony artists. Sinistar says that he’d prefer Dash singing than killing horses, because apparently Dash sucks at that. 'I don’t need one of those little Sonic Rainbooms to diss you out of existence ' R-Dash was wiped out of existence when the real Rainbow Dash did a reverse Rainboom. Sinistar states he wouldn’t need to perform a Rainboom to diss R-Dash to the point of non-existence. Also blue hedgehog foreshadowing. 'I’ll knock you into a comatose and mix you with Furries in a Blender! ' Rainbow Dash was knocked into a comatic state when Fluttershy brought down a chainsaw through the middle of her head. Sinistar says he will do this to the robot version of Dash and then mix its scraps with furries in a blender. Sinistar mistakes Bronies for furries. Furries in a Blender is an internet artist who has made multiple songs using Sinistar’s voice samples. 'By the end of this, I’ll leave you more fucked up than your inventor! ' When Sinistar is finished with R-Dash, R-Dash would be more insane than the pony who created Dash, Twilight Sparkle, who is unarguably insane. Pretty straightforward line. 'ARGH! I’m a philosophical genius, I’m ingenious and devious! You’re tedious and grevious! ' Somewhere on the internet, you can find a website that analyses Sinistar’s quotes, stating he’s “one of the great, unrecognized, philosophical geniuses of this century.” He also states his game was revolutionary and ingenious, and R-Dash is tedious and causes grief to horses with apple addictions. 'Spitting the meanest rap Sinibombs that’ll launch your egregious team all the way to Venus ' In the PONY.MOV series, R-Dash discovers a way to clone itself, and assumingly, they became a team. Sinistar is saying he dropping the harshest lyrical Sinibombs which would launch them to space, or something. I just needed something to rhyme with Venus. I’m too lazy to write the rest of these. Category:Blog posts